


Unread and Please Leave a Message

by StarlightXNightmare



Series: Septic Egos [4]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Apologies, Denial, Lots of things aren't clear in this fic, Mentions of Attempted Suicide, Mentions of Nightmares, This took me six days to write :D, We all know who the culprit is for this one, chat fic, mentions of hallucinations, mentions of paranoia, mentions of starving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightXNightmare/pseuds/StarlightXNightmare
Summary: Jackie's pretty worried about Sean as of late...





	Unread and Please Leave a Message

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I know it's a chat fic. Yes I know it's garbage. Yes I know it took me six days to write. Yes I know a lot of things are unclear in this fic.

_October 18 2016_

**HeRoBoI:** Hey you ok??? Haven't heard from you recently  5:48 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** Oops just remembered you won't be awake for another few hours! Just please answer when you check your phone  5:53 AM

 **booper_dooper:** Nah I'm awake. Sorry I haven't texted or anything in a few days. Not feeling too great to be honest :P  5:56 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** That's fine! I hope you feel better soon!  5:57 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** Speaking of feeling better you sure you're ok??? The only reason you'd be awake at this time is if you pulled another all nighter. I thought you said you wouldn't be doing that anymore???  5:59 AM

 **booper_dooper:** I'm "trying" not to pull anymore all nighters. Anyway I woke up in the middle of the night and couldn't fall back asleep so I'm staying up to do some more work.  6:00 AM

 **HeRoBoI:**  How is work going by the way???  6:02 AM

 **booper_dooper:**  Same old same old. 2 videos a day with 3 or 4 mugs of coffee while I edit.  6:02 AM

 **booper_dooper:** Thank god for Robin  6:02 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** Well I just wanted to make sure you were doing ok. Hope you feel better soon. Please consider going to sleep soon. You need to take a break from work.  6:04 AM

 **booper_dooper:** Fuckin hypocrite  6:04 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** Touche  6:05 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** Night Jack  6:06 AM

 **booper_dooper:** I think you mean good morning  6:06 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** Fuck off you know what I meant  6:06 AM

 **booper_dooper:** Night Grey  6:07 AM

* * *

_October 21 2016_

**HeRoBoI:** I just wanted to check up on you before I head out on patrol. You doing ok???  9:12 PM

 **booper_dooper:** Perfectly fine. Why?  9:14 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** You said you weren't feeling too great couple days ago  9:15 PM

 **booper_dooper:** Did I?  9:15 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Yeah  9:15 PM

 **booper_dooper:** Huh my memory is a little fuzzy  9:18 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** When was the last time you slept???  9:19 PM

 **booper_dooper:** Why?  9:19 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** You and I both know why  9:19 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Spill  9:19 PM

 **booper_dooper:** I've been getting snatches here and there but properly? A night or two before the last time we talked. Can't really remember well.  9:24 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Sleep  9:25 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Now  9:25 PM

 **booper_dooper:** There's a fucking reason I'm not sleeping  9:25 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Ask Signe for help  9:26 PM

 **booper_dooper:** I don't want to bother her  9:26 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** You two are dating. Get your shit together  9:26 PM 

 **HeRoBoI:** If not at least get some medication  9:27 PM

 **booper_dooper:** Fine I'll go out tomorrow  9:29 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Try and sleep today at least  9:29 PM

 **booper_dooper:** K mom  9:30 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Don't use that tone with me  9:30 PM

 **booper_dooper:** Don't use that tone with me  9:31 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Child  9:31 PM

 **booper_dooper:** Worrywart  9:31 PM

* * *

_October 22 2018_

**booper_dooper:** I don't think I can go out in public Grey  1:06 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Why not???  1:10 PM

 **booper_dooper:** I'm not feeling so well  1:10 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** You either need the medication or you need to talk to Signe  1:11 PM

 **booper_dooper:** I don't want to worry her  1:12 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** She probably already knows and is worried  1:12 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** If you won't tell her I will  1:12 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Talk to Signe  1:12 PM

 **booper_dooper:** Fine  1:14 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Hey 1:30 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Did you do it???  1:37 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Jack???  1:45 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Are you ignoring me???  1:53 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Wow  1:55 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Way to solve your problems Jack  1:56 PM

 **booper_dooper:** Sorry fell asleep  7:39 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Still need to talk with Signe  7:40 PM

 **booper_dooper:** Just did. She said I'm taking a break and relaxing until Halloween  7:53 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Good  7:54 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** You put too much pressure on yourself  7:54 PM

 **booper_dooper:** Don't want to fail anyone  7:55 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** You won't  7:55 PM

* * *

_October 24 2016_

**booper_dooper:** Are you done with patrol?  4:33 AM

 **booper_dooper:**?  4:35 AM

 **booper_dooper:** Jackie  4:36 AM

 **booper_dooper:** Jackie please  4:36 AM

 **booper_dooper:** I think there's someone in my house  4:36 AM

 **booper_dooper:** What do I do  4:37 AM

 **booper_dooper:** Jackie I know you keep your phone at home while you're on patrol but please answer  4:38 AM

 **booper_dooper:** I'm getting a headache and I feel like I'm going to pass out  4:39 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** I just got back from patrol  5:02 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** Did you call 999???  5:02 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** Is Signe with you???  5:02 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** Jack where are you hiding???  5:03 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** Answer me Sean  5:03 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** I don't want to call you since it'll give your position away but you need to answer me  5:04 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** It's been about 30 minutes since you last contacted me 5:05 AM

 **HeRoBoI:** I'm calling Signe  5:05 AM

* * *

_October 25 2016_

**HeRoBoI:** Jack you need to get more sleep  4:53 PM

 **booper_dooper:** You don't believe me  4:54 PM

 **booper_dooper:** Un-fucking-believable  4:54 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Jack it's not that I don't believe you. I truly believe you heard and saw everything  4:56 PM

 **booper_dooper:** But you think I imagined everything  4:56 PM

 **booper_dooper:** That it was all in my head  4:56 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** You haven't been sleeping well for the past few days and from what Signe's told me, you haven't been able to keep any food down recently  4:58 PM

 **booper_dooper:** Look  5:01 PM

 **booper_dooper:** I know I've been hallucinating. Trust me I know  5:02 PM

 **booper_dooper:** But I know for a fact that there was someone in my house  5:02 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Sean  5:02 PM

 **booper_dooper:** FUCKING LISTEN TO ME GREYSON! 5:03 PM

 **booper_dooper:** I locked myself in my recording room and ending up fainting for some reason. Probably fear or some shit  5:03 PM

 **booper_dooper:** When I woke up Woosh was fretting over me  5:03 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Signe just unlocked the door them  5:03 PM

 **booper_dooper:** She said the door was wide open  5:04 PM

 **booper_dooper:** Not only that but one of the knives in our kitchen is gone  5:04 PM

 **booper_dooper:** I don't care what any of you say  5:04 PM

 **booper_dooper:** I'm not crazy  5:04 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Sean calm down  5:05 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** You aren't crazy  5:05 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** You just muted the conversation and put your phone on silent didn't you??? 5:08 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Fine  5:09 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Be that way  5:09 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Talk to you whenever I guess  5:09 PM

* * *

 

_October 31 2016_

**HeRoBoI:** Listen Jack  12:10 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** I'm sorry  12:10 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** I'm really sorry Sean  12:10 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** I shouldn't have implied you were crazy  12:11 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** I'm just worried  12:11 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Signe's worried  12:11 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Your community's worried  12:11 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** You haven't been eating or sleeping and you've been really jumpy and paranoid recently  12:12 PM

 **HeRoBoI:** Just text me when you're done with whatever you're doing alright???  12:12 PM

* * *

"Hey this is Jack—or Sean for all my friends and family. If I didn't pick up your call then it means I was busy recording or just didn't have my phone on me at the time... **.** But let's be honest: if I don't have my phone on me if I'm not recording, then I've misplaced it. However! Feel free to leave a message so I can get back to you later."

Beep.

"Hey Sean, I just heard from Signe about what happened... or... well... what it looked like happened. I can't... I can't believe it honestly. I _refuse_ to believe it. You wouldn't do that; you wouldn't do that to Signe, your family, your friends, or the community. You're not that kind of person, Sean. There's something else going on because you would _never_ try to kill yourself. It goes against all your morals and everything you stand for."

A sigh.

"Signe told me some other stuff too... like how she's been hearing things in the house—whistling, laughing, footsteps, singing, whispers. She even told me she had a conversation with you while she was reading yet you were actually asleep in another room. I... I'm really sorry I doubted you Sean. I should've just listened to you. Just... just call me back when you get your phone back and I'll listen to you like I was supposed to the first time... or... or better yet, I'll grab Marvin and Henrik and we'll come down to visit you. Yeah... we'll do that. I'll tell Signe we're going to drop by."

A deep breath inhaled and a shaky exhale.

"Just... get some fucking sleep man, alright? Alright... I'll see you soon buddy. Bye..."

Click.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make a short story on Jack and Signe's point of view while all this was happening. There's so much I have planned and didn't explicitly mention in this fic. It's going to be dark and I'm going to enjoy it. Also yes, I'm going with the headcanon that Jackie's secret identity is Greyson (or Grayson—however the hell you want to spell it).


End file.
